


Self Care

by MissMariel



Series: TS Sides One Shots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Food mention, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMariel/pseuds/MissMariel
Summary: Patton takes some much needed time for himself
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TS Sides One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556422
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Self Care

Cookies and milk? Check!

Pyjama pants fresh out of the dryer? Check! 

Pillows and blankets? Check!

Bubble bath waiting for him to get in? Check!

Patton sighed happily as he mentally went over his checklist again. The others were out for the day, going on a day trip in Roman's kingdom. Dee had agreed to keep Remus busy and away from Patton as well. He could finally treat himself to a self care yay. Y'know? Like self care day, but yay because he's happy?

He shook his head. He couldn't even come up with a better pun. That alone was enough of a sign how stressed he had been lately. Being a single Dad is hard, especially when your three kids are the same age as you. Dee was a huge help, especially since he had been taking care of Virgil and Remus since a pretty young age, but even he couldn't always be there. 

Patton shook his head and pressed play on the recorder. Thomas did a collab with Dodie not too long ago and they got a CD with her songs for the mindscape out of it. As the first notes of Sick of losing Soulmates started playing, Patton slowly slid into the warm water. 

It smelled deliciously like strawberry cheesecake and he was sure that if Remus was here, he'd have tried to eat the bath bomb. But he wasn't and so Patton took a deep breath and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft music and otherwise complete silence. He could feel his whole body go lax. Slowly he ran his hand through the bubbles floating on the water. He could've fallen asleep like this… 

He must've actually fallen asleep, because when he became conscious about his surroundings again, the water was cold and the music had stopped playing. It was time to go over to the next part of his plan then, he thought, before he turned completely into a raisin. It'd be pretty hard raisin his kids then… 

So he hoisted himself up and out of the bath tub, quickly wrapping himself in his softest light grey bath robe with the cat ears on the hood. After draining the tub, he shuffled into his room. 

Inside he was instantly greeted by the usual almost overwhelming sense of nostalgia, but he brushed it aside and instead grabbed a still warm cookie from the tray. He wriggled into his preheated pants and then dropped backwards onto his bed, into his cuddle pile, pillows and plushies gently catching him. 

Nibbling on his cookie he closed his eyes and imagined what the others were up to right now. He could practically see them, walking through a sunny forest, Roman telling some grand story about his latest adventure, both Virgil and Logan hanging onto his every word. Then he'd make a witty comment, which would elicit a giggle from Virgil, one of those rare, real ones where he forgets anyone's watching him. 

He could picture the other two too. By this point Dee had surely found something to keep Remus busy. Perhaps he was telling a story too, just like his brother. Although, very much unlike his brother, his story would contain a lot more blood. But Dee would simply smile and praise him for his incredible imagination. 

Patton hummed to himself as he reached for another cookie. He could admit that he maybe missed the others just a tiny bit. But the quiet was nice too and he'd earned this day off. He sighed happily, snuggling deeper into his plushies. After a moment he pulled five of them closer to his chest. They had been gifts from his famILY and each represented one of his kiddos. Holding them all close, he slowly dozed off again.

When he woke up again, the first thing he noticed was how warm it was. Had he left the heater on again? He also seemed to be covered by a blanket, that definitely hadn't been there when he'd fallen asleep. Upon hearing a quiet noise from beside him, he turned his head. What he saw almost made him squeal, but he quickly restrained himself.

His kiddos were all there, curled up on the bed around him and fast asleep. He tried to carefully sit up to reach for his now probably cold milk. The movement must've caught Dee's attention, because the lying side blinked up at him sleepily, smiled and mumbled: "We didn't wanna wake you…"

Patton smiled back warmly and wrapped his arm around him to pull him closer. "You didn't, I promise dear. Go back to sleep..." Dee yawned and snuggled closer to his side, quickly falling asleep again.

And with that Patton settled back into the pillows, watching over his famILY with a warm smile. Perhaps his self care days should always include cuddles…


End file.
